Hostages
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Translastion from "Otages" wrote June/ September 2015. Murdoch's go to an charity even. Everything goes wrong.
1. Préparations

**_"Hostages"_**

Title: Hostage

Author: Julia R.

Characters: Mainly William Murdoch, Julia Ogden.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Category: K + (kisses might shock since we were more used)

Summary : translastion from "Otages" wrote June/ September 2015. Murdoch's go to an charity even. Everything goes wrong.

Disclaimers: Murdoch Mysteries is not for me and I earn no money for this story. Everything comes back to the series and the creators of Murdoch Mysteries.

 _I had not planned to write this fiction (as always) and inspiration fell on me! I do not know yet if it will be long or short, I see where the idea will carry me! Meanwhile, here's the first chapter. I try to be regular in my posts. Enjoy reading : )_

* * *

 _1 - Preparations_

It was a hot afternoon in July. The sky was blue, for three days there was no trace of cloud on the horizon. Heat crushed the city and all prayed for a storm breaks soon to cool the burning atmosphere. Detective Murdoch had taken his afternoon. The police station was quiet and did not have enough fans to please everyone. Thus, he had left the lunch hour to join asylum. He had gone with his wife, in her office, although cool. They had a long walk at the lake, beneath the maples, birches and plane trees that provided shade. They then made their way to their hotel. They had made their toilet and they dressed to go to a reception that evening.

Julia stared one last silver clip in her unruly hair to glance in the mirror of her dressing table. Then she got up to join her husband who was standing next to their bed. She gently smiled at him hesitate between several ties posed on the covers. She tenderly approached him rush in his back and put her chin on his shoulder.

-The blue one, the young woman whispered in his ear.

-I wear it at work, I wanted something more distinguished ...

Julia laughed before tenderly kiss him in the neck and move away from him to take up the blue tie.

-It will match perfectly with my dress, the young woman replied, smiling broadly before making a step towards him to hold him the collar of his shirt and pass the tie, and so everyone will know that I am Mrs. Murdoch. You will be very elegant with blue.

-I thought you preferred Dr. Ogden? William replied tenderly, smiling. It is only me who has the right to call you Mrs. Murdoch.

She did not answer and she just smiled back before establishing the tie, before he puts his hands on hers.

-Julia, I am quite able to tie my ties.

-I know, but I like to do it myself.

She finished her task and gave him a triumphant smile. Then she felt her husband's hands rest on her hips and draw against him.

-You like to retire them, grumbled William in her neck before kissing.

-William, stop, Julia murmured without conviction, we will be late.

She heard him muttering again and she looked up at the ceiling, tempting not to succumb to the assaults of her husband.

-We can report this, this evening, Darling, she said the young woman, I hate being the last arriving.

William stood up and sighed deeply.

-Julia, we will just miss the speech of the Director of the hospital, I still have time to make you dance for hours, there will still be enough champagne and people to talk to. You are so beautiful and ...

-Perhaps , but it takes me one hour to prepare myself and this because of my husband who refused to see me dressed. I have not do this for nothing. And above all, I want to take my time tonight, I want to enjoy every second spent in your arms.

He gave her a sad look and she just laughed, stroking his cheek.

-I have also a surprise for you and for that, we should not go too late.

William frowned and walked away only to regain his speech.

-What kind of surprise?

-You will know returning Murdoch. Can we go now?

-Come ahead, he murmured before Julia kissed his lips and draws him out of the room.

They thus took their hats and they left the hotel where they were staying arm in arm. They took a carriage directly opposite, visiting a mansion in uptown Toronto. As night slowly fell on the city, the couple entered the huge house, from attending an evening by Victoria Hospital charity event which Dr. Ogden had received a personal invitation from the Director.

* * *

 _to be continued.._.


	2. Reception

_2\. Reception_

The couple walk around the wide entrance hall, guided to the imposing staircase that was at the bottom. A man reached out to William who gave him his hat soon. Then he took Julia's hand in his and after a simple glance they went up the stairs at the same pace.

-Good evening gentleman, lady, merely murmuring the butler before turning to another couple.

Once at the first floor, they just stopped at that moment. William felt Julia's fingers tighten with more force on his own, as he swallowed hard.

-It's beautiful, Julia whispered, looking around, this house is sublime.

-And probably overpriced, William sighed without looking at his wife, who can offer such a sumptuous reception room in his own house?

-We are in one of the largest upper-class family in the city William. They are very fortunate.

-I should have had to put a bow tie, sighed the young man.

Julia laughs shyly beside him before leaning on his ear and kissed his cheek.

-You are perfect my love, she whispered, smiling.

She looked at him he did the same, yet still with embarrassment. His wife came closer against him and they resumed their journey to the big already crowded room, whose large open inviting them in.

The couple greeted several people in its path. Several men stood by them, men that Julia knew all. William had to admit he still felt a pang of jealousy when he saw that she had attended during his studies, at parties such as this one, or when the father of his wife had tried to make her find a good party marry a few years earlier. It was nevertheless full of pride in presenting themselves as the spouse of Dr Ogden, noting that many women in the congregation that night, does not equal in beauty and intelligence which was always well strapped to his arm. He happened to look out of the corner of his eye, savoring those moments when he heard her laughter, those seconds where she pursed her lips nervously or shyness, the moment she exuded her face with this blonde who loop undulated. They listened carefully to the speech of the Director of the hospital. When the applause rang, the crowd dispersed again and the discussions went well underway. Music was played and a few couples went to the makeshift dance floor in the center of the room. Julia felt the hand of William drag on her hip and his breath in her neck.

-Do you mind to dance Mrs. Murdoch? He whispered in her ear.

He walked away from her for barely meet her eyes and see her smile widely. She gently took his hand and pulled him toward the runway when a great man, elegant, the graying hair and dark eyes appeared before them.

-Doctor Ogden, I am delighted to see you tonight, gave the host.

-I was surprised to have had your invitation, Julia replied politely, I was not expecting it.

-Come on, you are one of the most famous Doctor of the city, it goes without saying that you need to attend my reception with all our colleagues.

Julia looked a few seconds, blushing before turning to William and to smile tenderly.

-Let me introduce to you my husband, Detective William Murdoch, she says proudly.

-I think I read your name several times in the press Detective, the man replied, shaking his hand, you are an outstanding investigator that I could understand.

-I am glad to do my job, sir, replied William.

-There should be more police officer like you. Tell me Doctor Ogden, did you study the offer I offered to you?

-Well, frankly I do not have time to think about it, Julia mumbled glancing at her husband, who knew nothing of this proposal, but I fear having to reject it. A position at the hospital in addition to that I do at the asylum and my help to the police station, will be too much for me.

-This will be only for two or three hours a week, insisted the Doctor, you told me to want fewer hours to asylum, this is not?

-Indeed, immediately replied the young woman, but I had other reasons ... she said in a whisper, glancing to William, I am sorry Doctor. I am really flattered by your proposal, but I have to refuse.

-I understand, you are a young woman, a wife, you have probably other priorities. Know that if they were to change, I will be delighted to have you with us.

-Thank you, Julia nodded.

He smiled and took her hand tenderly to drop a kiss.

-You have an incredible wife Detective Murdoch, never let her go.

-I willnot Sir, William replied by putting his hand in the back of Julia as the old man walked away smiling.

-You did not tell me of this, William whispered, turning to his wife.

-I was planning to, but to tell you that I refused, the last weeks have been challenging for you, I waited for the right time.

-And you want to do less hours at the asylum? What's happening ?

-Not here, not that evening William , please, Julia tenderly cut, placing his hand on the chest of the Detective, I would like to enjoy this evening. Did not you want to dance?

-Yes but...

-Julia!

The voice made them jump and they turned with one movement to its origin. Julia barely had time to smile as the young man came to kiss her cheek while William looked up at the ceiling.

-Isaac, replied the young woman, I did not know you were here tonight.

-I have heard that you would come, he said, smiling broadly, I see you came along. Detective. Good evening.

-Doctor, William replied bitterly.

-It has been so long that you're not coming to this kind of evenings, the marriage would he have made of you a housewife?

-I only have a lot of work and I spend much of my free time with my husband, Julia answered quickly by tightening fingers on William's arm to prevent him to intervene.

He immediately understood and he just gritted his teeth.

-I see, Isaac grumbled, oh now I got you, come with me, Amélie is here too, she did not seen you for ages.

-Indeed, it should well up to ten years already, Julia replied smiling, what has he become?

-She married today, definitely I shall have married either of the two most beautiful women of the University. I take her from you Detective, Isaac continued pulling Julia by the arm away from William.

Julia met his eyes and placed a single kiss at the corner of his lips.

-I will not be long, she whispered before walking away with Doctor Tash.

In response, he merely smiled at her, looking through the crowd on the arm of this man he could not stand. Although he had always known that Isaac was not the man with whom Julia had had a relationship with the University, although he remembered that he had saved her life and that he was eternally grateful for this, he was deeply jealous of him. Jealous that he had known her intimately, like friends, but close friends. Today William was her husband, the man she had chosen to marry, the one who had the right openly to love her, to kiss her, to spend every night with her, and yet he could not help being jealous of all the men she had known before him. Especially Dr. Isaac Tash.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Trouble

_3\. Trouble_

The minutes and hours passed at lightning speed. It was only when Dr. Ogden looked down at the nearby clock she realized she had left her husband for an hour already. She then tried to see him in the crowd, but it did not seem to be any trace of him.

-Who are you looking for? Asked Isaac holding his glass to his mouth for a sip.

-William, Julia replied simply, I did not see that the time pass and ...

-He is a big boy, his friend sighed, and you are an independent woman, you do not need him.

-I need him Isaac, Julia replied, because he is my husband and I love him. I know you do not like him, she said, looking up at the ceiling, but that is the man who shares my life.

-He wanted to put me in jail.

-It was his duty and also knowing that your actions were he did not. He is an impartial and compassionate man.

-That is why he still agreed to marry you, despite ...

Isaac left the sentence on hold, his eyes deep in that of Julia who pursed her lips a moment before looking at the crowd.

-We have both suffered, murmured the young woman, but now it's different. William loves me for who I am and he is the only man who did not want to change me. He accepts my past and my choices, despite the consequences.

-Would you ready to give him a child if you could?

-I do not know, Julia sighed, looking away waltzing couples, I will do to make him happy, sometimes I imagine myself with a baby in my arms, I see the smile of William and I feel his grip around us . But all this seems so wrong, so unreal.

-You tell me your husband's wish, and yours? Do you want a child, Julia?

She looked up at him and saw the doubt, fear, sadness.

-I do not know, she said in a whisper, and it is all the problem Isaac .

-I suppose you have not talked about it, it is not a very loquacious man.

-We have never spoken indeed, I do not know what William thinks of all this, if he accepts the fact that I will never give him a child, if he wishes that we adopt. I just hope to make him happy even though it may happen.

-Regardless he tosses you I can tell you that he is happy and in love with you. It kills me to say this, but I think he is right for you, much better than Darcy was.

Julia did not answer, she knew he was right, she knew William loved her with all his heart, but she still doubted and she'll probably all her life.

-Go find him, Isaac threw a kiss on her cheek, I'll try to get hold of Albert, he owes me a drink.

Julia shyly laughed, shaking her head from side to side, and then, after watching from her friend, she walked around the room in search of her husband. She did not find him yet. She left the banquet hall, hoping for better luck where there would be less people, hitting a young woman with dark hair and green eyes responsible for serving champagne. It swayed and overturned her cuts on Julia's dress.

-Oh, I'm sorry ma'am.

-Come on, growled a man arriving next to them, but you can not pay attention?

-That's fine, Julia whispered, wiping somehow her dress, it was my fault.

-I'll talk to your employer, the man growled before leaving, and you will be fired in time.

-Do not worry, Julia murmured, I will try to fix it. You had nothing to do.

-This man is a jerk, sighed the young woman before walking away without another word.

Julia sighed deeply, determined to want to find a bathroom to freshen up and spend water on her skin. She paced the hallway, opening the door either. And suddenly she felt hands rest on her hips and violently draw to an open door. She tried to scream, but a hand clapped over her mouth and the door closed behind her. She was pressed against the wall and looked up at his attacker. He pinned her with force between the wall and his body. Although the room was dark, she met his eyes, that sweet look she knew so well. She relaxed immediately, recovering from the fear she had known. William smiled and withdrew his hand.

-Bloody Hell , William, but what are you doing?

-It was the only way I had hoped to spend some time with you this evening, he whispered tenderly stroking her cheek, now you are my prisoner Mrs Murdoch.

-Oh, and what will you do to me Mr. Murdoch? Julia replied tenderly on his lips.

He did not answer, coming so close to her that he took her in his arms to press her body against his. He let his breath slip into her ear. She felt him hold her waist, let it travel a hand on her back and the other up along her body to bind her fingers with his.

-Dance, William whispered in her ear before you move them gently on the music they could not hear, I want to make you dance.

-There is no music of William, the young woman sighed, snuggling against him.

-We do not need it, follow my steps and let yourself go.

Julia then closed her eyes smiling, nestling her face in her husband's neck, savoring the hug he offered her.

Minutes passed in total silence. The couple just danced closely entwined. William's hands began to dance in the back of his wife who smiled again plunging her face into his neck. She felt him kissed the top of her chest, then another and yet another.

-William, Julia sighed trembling, not here.

-Let's return home then?

-Give me time to greet my colleagues and I am all yours.

He stood up to meet her eyes before kissing her tenderly but languidly.

-Do not be too long, he muttered before dropping another kiss on her lips and left the room without another word.

Julia sighed deeply, placing flyaways that escaped her hair up. She adjusted her dress and she left the room in turn also. She joined the reception room without knowing where William was, yet excited to play little game he seemed to indulge. So she slipped into the room when cries were heard at the entrance, just before they spread to the entire assembly. Fires shots rang and Julia immediately realized that the evening was about to become a nightmare.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	4. Complications

_4\. Complications_

\- Ladies and gentlemen, stay calm, threw the man standing in the doorway, pointing the gun toward the ceiling, there will be no dead tonight. If you follow my orders.

-What do you want? Shot a man who was close to him.

-First , I would ask women to follow these two charming people, he said, pointing to the one Julia recognized as one she had encountered earlier in the evening and a large, strong man, I advise you to oppose no resistance ladies, I mean you no harm but they have orders to fire at the slightest incident.

The man then took a woman by the elbow and he guided to the door, once, in silence, all the waiters and waitresses scattered to the four corners of the room pushed women to the exit. They simply followed, in fear, throwing frightened glances around them. Julia was in the center of the line, furtively looking around hoping for eye contact with her husband. Yet it was no sign of him, which reassured her a little. He had to be somewhere safe, at least, she hoped with all her heart.

Thus, all women were led to another room, down the hall, much smaller but still big enough to accommodate all. Older took the chairs located around the long dining room table. The others sat on the ground side to one another. Julia stood against the wall, looking up at the woman who guarded the prisoners.

-Do you think they are going to kill us? Murmured the young woman sitting next to her.

She looked at her, noticing her young age, twenty years at most, her eyes as blue as the ocean and her hair gold waving in her neck. She did not, however, terrified like all others.

-It depends what they want, Julia murmured.

-Do you have any idea?

-Not the slightest, I fear that unfortunately we will have to just wait for someone to come to help us. Someone will no doubt find a way to prevent the police and it will arrive sooner or later. Hopefully will be before there is injured, or worse.

-This house is filled with Doctors and medical staff, we are more numerous and stronger than they.

-Let's hope to you tell the truth, Julia answered simply by looking at the man standing at the door and clutching his weapon against them.

* * *

Detective Murdoch was on the stairs leading to the ground floor to find his business as soon as arrived five men, weapons in hand. They pushed all there in their path, grabbing the butler to guide him in a corner and keep the ground. Too surprised to do anything at all, William felt the weapon hit him in the back and he had no choice but to be guided to a nearby salon, followed by other men and women.

-Keep them here, threw one who seemed to be their leaderas the other upstairs, if one of them opposes resistance, do not hesitate.

The other man nodded before the door closed on them, completely disoriented and frightened. It happened a few short seconds before they hear gunshots fired upstairs. William froze, Julia, Julia was upstairs. His blood boiled round, he was afraid, afraid of losing her again, for good this time. He took a step toward the door but stopped immediately when the man in front of him pointed his gun against him.

-I do not move from here if I were you, sir, he whispered harshly.

-My wife is upstairs and I ...

He did not finish his sentence, he felt a punch finish his way in his stomach, writhing in pain.

-I said, do not move from here, even if you try anything at me to kill you, and I do the same with your wife. So shut up and go sit by the fireplace. Am I clear?

William just nodded, breathless and released him. The Detective walked to the back of the room without a word, before dropping into a chair. He had to think, analyze, understand, cunning, trying to find a solution to get out of this situation.

* * *

The police station was quiet at this late hour. Yet there was still the middle of, Agent Crabtree, leaning on his desk. For months he stayed late, months he spent most of his time in office, to work, to ruminate. The nights were the most painful, he relived again and again what happened a few months earlier. He felt the sharp blade pierced his heart when he thought of what shall it been his life if fate seemed not to want to go after him. It would be Detective today, he would have a wife and a son. But instead, he remained Agent Crabtree, Edna had left town with his adopted son and himself, he had lost everything. The investigation concluded that he was innocent of the murder of Mr. Brooks, one of his companions had been murdered, but believing protect the women and children he loved, he had put an end to his career and life with them. Maybe he was going to become Detective someday, but for now, he still haunting the corridors of the police station Number four. He attended the Detective Murdoch in his investigations, he received the wrath of the Inspector Brakenreid and he argue constantly with Henry. Maybe it was not so bad after all, George had loved this life for years.

The young man was reading a newspaper for many minutes when Jackson arrived next to him.

-George, we have a problem.

-If it is still a plumbing business wait Monday, I can not do more, pipes is the ...

-A hostage, cut the young man, at the Richardson house, he gave a charity event, the cream of Toronto and in particular, the doctors of the city are there. We got the info from a maid who escaped during the attack. They are ten.

George stood up, jumped and he took his hat while Jackson continued.

-I tried to call Detective Murdoch but he did not answer.

-He will not do it, George muttered as he walked toward the door, it was at this reception. Call all men, go to the armory and join us at the Richardson I will prevent Inspector Brakenreid .

Jackson simply nodded and George continued on his way towards the exit at a run _. Not him, not her,_ he still could not lose anyone, not them, thought the young man straddling a bicycle to get to faster at the home of his superior and prevent dangerous case that they were going to have to work that night.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	5. Game

_5 - Game_

Silence reigned in the large ballroom. All men were sitting on the floor, lost and beaten as they were trying to say or do anything at all. The leader of the attackers was at the door, enjoying a glass of champagne while watching his henchmen remain posted around the room. Sometimes one of them came in and whispered something in his ear and he simply replied, nodding, no more, no less.

Well then, after finishing a dish of appetizers, he got up and walked around the room, looking at each man present. He bent down to one of them, catching him by the arm to get up to do it and he brought him to the chair on which he was sitting.

-But damn, what do you want? Asked the host he had just left.

-I am here tonight to play a little game Doctor Richardson, he said smiling, you see, we are all here to play. Tonight you're going to decide who should live and who should die. It's a game that you know is not it?

-I do not understand.

-You will, and soon. Do not worry.

There was a moment no one spoke or even moved. The hostages were content to address worried glances, in silence.

-I have here a coin, continued the intruder, the choice is yours Mr. Richardson, which way the piece must fall to choose who should live or die.

-I am a Doctor, angrily threw the man, it is absolutely out of the question as I prepared to this ridiculous and cruel play.

-But yet, you do it every day, every day you make this crucial choice. How do you do it? Why choose one patient over another? All of you here, he continued pointing his gun at the crowd, all of you are murderers. And you dare call yourself Doctors. You're no better than thieves of all these streets, these murderers. You leave each day die women and children in the streets of Toronto, while you luxuriate in sumptuous residences and you give of social gatherings. So I ask you again, Doctor, who will live and who will die?

The audience was completely silent for a few seconds, seconds that seemed endless for the hostages. Then the sound of the flying coin in the air sounds. It landed almost immediately on hand the hostage-taker who put his second over.

-Heads or tails, I release the hostages in the room on the ground floor or I'll kill those prisoners in the dining room down the hall. It's time to make a choice sir.

-Tails, I pick tails but please, save my family and guests.

He did not answer, revealing the tails side of the room, smiling at him with contempt yet.

-Tails. You're lucky, he said before turning to one of his accomplices, free the hostages down.

His ac colitis just nodded before getting out while he sat back comfortably in his chair again.

* * *

The police had put very little time to get in uptown of the city. They were out in force, four carriages packed with police and the Inspector Brakenreid head. He quickly became aware of the situation.

-And of course Murdoch is involved, he muttered as he left his home, he always has to be in trouble this one. But at least we have a man there, and if anyone can overcome such a complex situation it is Murdcoch. Hopefully he will not take any risks this time.

But George did not respond, he simply sketched a grimace.

The men of the police station had surrounded the building where the hostages were released. They saw a small group of people, about fifteen, running out of the house. Brakenreid then ordered them to be supported by his men. They had to do the interview as soon as possible, know the situation inside. And when a young woman announced that they had found with them a police Detective but had insisted on staying, Inspector Brakenreid was then rolled his eyes. There was on man capable of that and he knew it. Detective Murdoch could never act like everyone else.

-He will be killed one day, he shouted to George before heading to other hostages just released.

* * *

When William learned that the "game" had begun and that everyone in this room were free to leave, he did not hesitate for a second. He had to stay. He had to sort out the situation, he had to save all these people, it was to save Julia. He then revealed his true identity, including a hostage as it had much value. And he was right. Immediately the man who guarded the captive led them upstairs in the great crowded reception room. He barely heard the men talking, but he didn't care, he just wanted to find Julia. His gaze swept the crowd and he knew immediately that she was not held captive here, no woman was, the assembly was composed only of men. He felt fear win again, wondering what they had done for women and where they could be good.

-Detective Murdoch, how is it that a single police officer to be present in such a night as this? You're not like all these men, we can see it.

At these words, William put his hand on his tie a moment, he really should have wear a bow tie.

-I am an acquaintance of Dr. Richardson, William replied simply as he did not want to involve Julia in this dangerous situation.

-And a precious hostage now. Sit Detective Murdoch, he said, making him drag a chair on the floor before him.

William sat immediately lump in his throat.

-Although Detective Murdoch, we will summarize what is happening here.

But he did not need to summarize much, William knew what was happening. The troubles were just beginning and he put this question he knew the answer.

\- What did you do with the other hostages?

-You would like to know if I killed them, is not it? He said, laughing. Do not worry, not yet, but it is for Mr. Richardson to decide what will happen now. You see we asked ourselves the question of who deserves to live or die. Some are lucky, they were released, but the other ... no one knows what may happen to them. Doctor here, just hope that his wife and daughter are outdoors, because if this were not the case, they could be in great danger.

William's heart began to beat wildly, he did not know what were the intentions of this man, but he seemed determined, dangerous and perhaps even unconscious. Detective Murdoch always dreaded that kind of man, for he knew how they could prove uncontrollable. He was afraid, afraid of not managing the situation already seemed to escape him, afraid that any armed men and women simply start firing at random into the crowd, lest it happens the same thing in another room of the house, the one where there were other innocent people, this may be where was his wife for whom he had once again a painful thought.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	6. Rebellion

_6\. Rebellion_

This was interminable minutes silence reigned in the room. No woman dared not move, except the one sitting next to Julia. She looked her for a moment, she seemed to whisper something in her beard and view grimaces on her face, she thought at full speed.

-But what are you doing? Julia tenderly whispered, leaning toward her.

-I try to find a way out of here. There is no question that I wait just Prince Charming, or a police officer will come to free us.

-I understand, said Julia, laughing softly, but I fear we will have to wait.

-I know this house in every corner, I grew up and passages allows the servants to move without being seen are the best solution we have. I went so often that it is a breeze for me. They will lead us directly to the back of the house a few meters from the small timber, once under the trees, it will be easy to escape.

-You forget something Miss, Dr. Ogden nicely cut, but we have guards.

-They are just two.

-They are armed.

-We are enough and I know how to fight, help me please, we must do something.

Julia did not answer, her eyes plunged into hers. She had to admit that she admired her strength of character, courage, determination. She was like she used to, but things had changed, she had known so many dangers in her life, she was close to death so many times, she had almost lost what she cherished most on this earth and she did not want lose it forever. She did not want to take risks, not this time. She noticed the soft look of the young woman take care of tears.

-You are my only hope, she muttered half-heartedly, please.

Julia pursed her lips, feeling her heart sink in her chest. She could not, despite what she felt and the deep desire to help her, she refused to fight.

-I am sorry, Dr. Ogden blew.

She looked at her for a moment before the young woman just nods.

-I understand.

Then, without a word, she stood up, jumped, surprising everyone.

-Eh you do not move, threw the young woman who was holding the prisoners while pointing her gun at her, sit down immediately.

-No, I want to see your leader. I am Eleanor Richardson.

-And you could be the daughter of the Queen I brace myself, said the man who was with them.

-It's the owner's daughter, silly, muttered his accomplice, giving him a black eye, slowly approaching, she continued stronger.

Eleanor took a deep breath and cast a last glance at Julia, who could not restrain her concern. Then the young woman slowly walked toward their tormentors. Once close to them, she turned violently to hit forcefully the man. All too surprised he was unsettled and she quickly took the better of her. A shot was fired, causing a sigh of fear in the meeting. In a bound, Julia got up and rushed to the woman who would knock at. She snatched his gun and punch made him fall to the ground, unconscious. They both began to control on the man now disarmed. Dr. Ogden felt his hand down on her face but she replied immediately, and within seconds, he was unconscious on the floor also. They exchanged a glance, one wounded in the arcade the other to the lips, shortness of breath, but alive.

-The secret passages Eleanor, we need to get these women quickly.

The young woman nodded and trembling turned to the prisoners,

-Follow me and above all do not make a noise, I'll get you out of there.

She did not have to repeat that all the hostages got up and left the room in silence, Eleanor headed, Julia ensuring that they are followed in rank and silence. They crossed a corridor, passed through a back door leading to a spiral staircase.

-Follow this corridor without stopping, murmured Eleonore, it takes you directly into the park, on the edge of the wood. You'll be safe there.

He thus spent long minutes in which women left the house one by one, it remained more than Julia and Eleanor to close the operation.

-Thank you Madam, murmured the young woman, smiling, thank you for helping me.

In response, she smiled. Eleanor then walked through the door, but when she expected that Julia do the same, she heard a groan behind her. She turned to see Julia be pressed against the wall, a gun at her throat. Her blood was only a tower and a jump she rushed to her. Strong arms seized her as soon as she found herself in the corridor again.

-Not so fast my love, murmured a man in a deep voice in her ear, you wanted to see our chef, you'll see him. And your dear friend will accompany us.

Without a word, they were unceremoniously pushed into the corridor before arriving in front of the closed doors of the large reception room in front of which stood two heavily armed men. They opened the gates and let them enter. They exchanged a glance, things would probably become even more dangerous now.

* * *

When William had heard that a rebellion had taken place in the dining room down the hall and two women were arrested before fleeing, he immediately realized that she had been involved in that. And he was right. He could not help looking up at the ceiling when he saw his wife enter the room, firmly held by heavily armed woman. He met her eyes and his heart clenched in his chest. He saw the fear, the relief of having found him but he noticed her lip bleed. He had only one desire, to get up and jump into a hug, a kiss and whisper in her ear and say that he loved her. Yet he remained there, motionless, his eyes deep in hers few moments, the only reassuring with his eyes. Well then Julia simply left, they both knew that it was more prudent not to show their relationship with the hostage-takers if they wanted to stay safe.

-Eleonor Richardson shot the man, here is interesting.

-Leave my daughter out of this, scolded the householder, it is between you and me.

-You took my daughter Doctor, I'll take yours.

They were silent again seconds before he turns to Julia, he took her hand and went to kiss, smiling.

-We have not been introduced Madam, he stroked her rings fingertips and looked into hers again, tell me which of these Doctors is your husband?

-Any of them, Julia muttered, withdrawing her hand.

-So where is he? You has he allowed to come to such a reception only? He must be stupid.

-Release these women, William intervened, they are not your enemies, they can do nothing about what happened to your daughter.

-No indeed, but as I said Miss Richardson owes me a life and this lovely young woman looks to be good company, sit down please, he said, pointing with his weapon two chairs.

They then executed silently in fear. Julia took the first chair in front of William, because even if it had been impossible for him to cower in the crook of his arm at this time, the tender look he gave her was enough to appease and his presence was most needed at this time.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	7. Revenge

7\. Revenge

\- Although Mr. Richardson, once again I will ask you to choose heads or tails?

The second part of the game had started, another group was to be killed or released. Informed that the police surrounded the building, the hostage-taker had wanted to rush things. Five men were randomly selected and awaited their fate.

-You ask me to choose between this woman and five men, said the Doctor glancing at Julia, I refuse to play longer in this little play. Kill me, but leave my family and friends apart from that.

-You know I can not, all these Doctors are as guilty as you are.

-What happened to your daughter, William intervened with calm and surprising everybody, because it is for her that you do all that, is not it?

There were a few seconds passed without anyone moving, just watching the hostage-taker at the center of the room, standing between Julia and Mr. Richardson that he always threatened with his weapon.

-She is dead, he muttered under his breath as her mother and her little brother will shortly because of the incompetence of this man and his colleagues, because they simply have not see how she was sick. They died, he told me, go home there to do anything, they are dead, repeated the man, he turned and he departed. So today he will pay for taking them.

-Doctor Richardson did not take your wife and your daughter, Julia continued in a soft voice, it's the flu outbreak that made.

-How do you know that have died from the flu?

-An epidemic wreaked havoc last winter and many children perished there, especially in the Docklands and west of the city.

-You seem to know a lot Madam, who are you?

-I ... I heard your accent, you are Prussian and a strong Prussian community settled in these neighborhoods, I only deduct.

-You seem to me to be a very intelligent woman, he muttered under his breath as though watching her with interest.

Julia said nothing, noticing the disapproving gaze of William. She realized that she should not add more, she had already said too much. She knew she should not show too much interest in the history of this man, she should not try to help her if she wanted to stay safe. She knew that William did not approve of this reaction and the look he was giving her he was probably even more worried and angry against her for having been so careless.

So she kept his gaze a moment too long for anyone noticing. The young woman who had led hitherto noticed, she immediately understood that these two people had to know quite well, intimately. She could feel the tension in their eyes, fear, love. She saw Julia smiles shyly, biting lips, she saw William shaking his head slowly from side to side while clenching his fists, then they parted the look and Detective spoke again.

-What's your name?

-Frank, Manheim, he added after a hesitation.

-Mr. Manheim, attack the Doctors of the city will not bring your daughter and your wife. Nothing that you do not want to bring them back. Kill that woman will not do any more than these five men. You have to accept their loss and take care of your son.

-Do you have already lost the person who mattered most in your life Detective? Do you know what that does to see everything you cherish die before your eyes?

-I Hhve lost loved ones, I saw my fiancée go out day after day and it took me months to learn to live again after this. I got there, because there were people around me, because it showed me that I had to get on with my life. I learned to love again, but I could never get back from such a loss again, he murmured, dipping his gaze in that of Julia he lives advanced sadness, I die if that happens.

-So you understand me.

-Yes. But that does not justify your actions.

-This man could have saved them and he did nothing. He went to look after a young man from a wealthy family whose life was not in danger rather than watch over my wife and my daughter. I could not afford the best drugs and used them on other people. I begged him to heal, that I will find the money and then I will pay. But when I arrived with the sum, it was already too late. They had died in the night and I was not even with them. Today I will take the life of his daughter, in his own eyes, in front of all those Doctors who can not do anything to save her. You are right Mr. Richardson, we have played enough.

He pointed his gun at Eleanor who handed in her chair, casting a desperate glance at Julia.

-It is still time to save your son, intervened Dr. Ogden, let me handle it. I will look after him and I will find a cure. I will pay for care. Please, no one was killed, do not aggravate your case. Let me help you.

-Then you also one of them, threw the angry man looking at her, you are Doctor, like them.

-I try to save lives, said Julia, and I understand your pain. But all is not lost. There is hope, let me do.

-Surrender yourself, William went on, I will talk to the police in your favor, I will explain to them what happened. You do not have to commit murder, we will help you, I promise you. But let this young woman apart from that, she is innocent, like your children and your wife.

-He will never pay.

-He will, every day of his life he will remember what he has done, regret and remorse are worst of all, far worse than death.

The man was silent for a moment, hesitating, looking at William, Julia, Mr. Richardson and his daughter. He returned to William and he pointed his gun at Julia again.

-She stays with me.

-Doctor ..., William began feeling his heart to leap in his chest as he violently grabbed Julia.

-I need a guarantee, cut Manheim, she stays with me, I will release her when I have got what I want. When my son will be saved and we can leave the city.

Once again William looked into that of his wife. He saw her desire to reassure him and his breath caught. He could do nothing. The hostage taker turned to his accomplices and whispered something in their ears, and he slowly walked toward the exit, taking with him Eleanor and his wife. But it was at that time that the hostages decided to rebel. William was too took the danger which threatened his wife that he had not heard the whispers behind him, and at that moment he regretted it bitterly.

Six men rose in a single leap and fell on those who were guarding the prisoners. William tried to stop them but the gunshots went to the same moments causing panic. The body fell to the ground screaming in pain. William froze, crossing the eyes of Julia, who was in front of him and yet separated by several meters. His breath caught, he put his hand to his chest. He felt the moist heat, when brought his hand to his face he saw his blood, barely a second before his eye is blurred. He then looked up again to her who was still imprisoned and whose tears flowed down her cheeks. Well then, his legs gave way and he collapsed on the floor.

-WILLIAM.

He heard her voice in a desperate call and he looked terrible effort, extending his hand in her direction. Julia struggled with all her might, but nothing worked, it was impossible for them to meet. Impossible.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	8. DrOgden

8\. Dr. Ogden

Dr. Ogden continued to struggle with all her might, she just wanted to join her husband lying on the ground, she was paying no more attention to her surroundings, only the body of William extended a little further mattered . In a last violent movement, she finally freed from the clutches of the man who had held her and in a leap she approached William to kneel beside him.

-William, she whispered breathlessly, leaning on his face, William I beg you.

She placed a hand on the cheek of her husband to caress tenderly, her gaze from his face to his wound on his chest. She put her other hand on the wound, feeling the blood running through her fingers, trying to stop his bleeding.

-I beg you, sobbed the woman, do not leave me.

She looked again at his face and then she kissed his lips before closing her eyes.

-Ju ... lia, he grumbled.

She opened her eyes to meet his own. He could not help but smile and she did the same when a tenderly wiped her tears having traveled down her cheek.

-You are so beautiful.

\- Don't said anything William, keep your strength, do not ...

She was cut off by feeling the fingers of her husband caressing her lips.

-For ... why did you ... make less hours for asylum?

-William this is not the time to talk about that, I will ... I will ...

She looked at the wound continue to bleed and the words did not come. She did not know what she would do, how it would help. She saw that the wound was serious, that the bullet must have made considerable damages and it will take only a short time before her husband does fainted.

-Tell me, insisted Detective, are you ...

He put his hand on her belly and Julia stiffened the space of a second, she understood what he thought was the truth. And her heart clenched in her chest.

-No, I ... I am sorry my love.

-Tell me the reason, please.

-It is not important William.

He did not answer and she just sighed deeply before speaking again.

-Cooking class, I wanted to learn to cook for you. I know it is silly but I wanted to surprise you.

He smiled softly, but he did not answer and he closed his eyes and sighed a few seconds of pain again. Julia then saw a man kneeling beside her and she just met the gaze of Isaac.

-Let me look, he whispered just before Julia get barely away from William without leaves her look.

-The bullet did not touch the heart, not for now, but it moves. It must not move and you have to operate.

-No he...

-Julia , tenderly cut his friend , remove the bullet, if it touches the heart or artery, he died. It is only a matter of time. I will get the right thing and I will.

-No, William whispered watching again.

-William, You will die if Isaac does nothing.

-You have to make it.

-Nooo I can not, sobbed the young woman leaning on his lips again.

-I do have confidence in you.

-I do not have practiced for years and I do not want to lose you.

In a last effort he attracted Julia against him to kiss her for a long time.

-I love you, he murmured before losing consciousness.

-William, Julia sighed, please.

But she was no answer, he had vanished for good this time and she knew that if she could not find a way to save him, he would never awaken. She looked at the peaceful look of her husband, then she raised her eyes filled with tears to Isaac always by her side. She finally noticed the men who were in the room, the police had entered, Doctors took care of the others lying on the ground injured, sometimes seriously. Eleanor lives separate from her father to come in her direction. She looked at William a few moments before turning to Dr. Tasch.

-Miss Richardson, we requires bolting the kit of your father, a scalpel, forceps, heroin and ...

-I'll get it all, threw the woman, standing up in a jump to leave the room at a run.

Inspector Brakenreid arrived, he saw his colleague on the ground, his wife still above him, softly weeping in silence, unable to say a word. She stayed there, prostrate, stroking the forehead of William fingertips.

Eleanor reached next to her again, Isaac opened William's jacket and shirt, he injected him with heroin, he cut off his shirt and handed the scalpel to Julia.

-It's up to you to do it, he whispered, meeting her eyes.

-I can not, he is my husband and ...

-And he trusts you, I also have confidence in you Julia, you are the only one who can save him because you are the one who wants more than anything in the world that he lives. Save him.

It still spent a few seconds when Julia remained motionless, then, trembling hand, she took the knife he handed her. She wiped her tears and she took a deep breath, then she took another glance at her husband. She put her hand to his skin and she stood there a few seconds, the slide above. Another hand touched hers and she looked up at the young woman who smiled at her tenderly. Then, together, they began to cut. Without her noticing, Julia concentrated on her task while her friend watched the pulse of the young man and Eleanor wiped the blood from the wound.

After long minutes of anxiety, Julia pulled the bullet and she looked it a few moments wedged between the metal clip. She focused again on her husband, she came to stop the bleeding, she bandaged the wound and she stood there in the center of the almost empty room at that moment, whispering in his ear that she loved him and she was there, close to him.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	9. New Life

**_9\. New Life_**

 _Some months later_

On this warm summer evening, the sun still crushed the city of his burning ray. Exhausted, Detective Murdoch returned home, unable to pedal as fast as usual. The last days were tiring for him at the police station he had barely left from time to time. He had one desire, go home and rest, finally. But he knew that the next two days were going to be hectic.

William Murdoch passed the corner of the street to ride between the trees fimbrial properties, and then he stopped in front of a Victorian house with thick canvas tarpaulin half. He looked up at the house under construction. He sighed deeply, his house was easily completed and is expected to work extra hard before the arrival of winter.

He went down the bicycle and pushed him to the steps where he placed it against the brick wall, and then he entered, closing the door on his feet. He made a few steps when a strange and yet familiar smell came to his nostrils. He immediately took the path from the kitchen to the hall. The thick black smoke billowing from the pan boded no good.

-Julia? He yelled as he walked toward the stove. Julia are you there?

But no one answered. He removed the pot from the fire, he opened the window and the door to the small garden at the back of the house and ran out of the room.

William took the opposite path to get to the first floor. He looked into several pieces, including their marital bedroom that looked like nothing more than a housing decoration for any room with a bed and a closet at the bottom. He then heard a noise in the next room and he walked quickly to it. What he saw on entering took his breath away.

His wife was standing balanced on a plank, somehow setting the amount of a window. Dressed in a man's shirt, brown pants held by suspenders she had borrowed from her husband, her hair up in a bun where few wisps escaped. He found superb. He could not help looking her in silence, hearing softly humming one of the songs she sang often in recent months. Well then, he no longer resisted, seeing her buttocks enhanced by these pants, for she was of this outrageous clothing every time she helped him with the work of their home. He stepped closer to her, did not tiring of this view, a shy smile on the lips.

-Julia? He threw softly.

It was enough that she turns to him and loses balance. He just had to reach out to catch her, holding her firmly and tightly against him.

-William, Julia sighed, clinging with all her strength to him, you scared me.

-Excuse me, he whispered on her lips her arms still around her.

She did not answer and he kissed her for a long time.

-I think you can let me go now, she said smiling.

-Mmmh, not yet, William muttered, pulling her against him to feel his hips hitting hers before kissing her again.

-It is fine to have the meal ... Oh my ...dinner, exclaimed Julia away from him jump.

-I stopped eating, I think it is overcooked, the young man answered, laughing.

-I completely forgot, Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling, I am not good at it, you know.

-I will do it,said William kissing her hand, cooking classes are not everything dear.

She opened her mouth to reply when a small chirping was heard a little further. William kissed the cheek of his wife and approached it immediately. He leaned over the little wooden balustrade to hug a baby happily waving his arms.

-Hey, hello my little princess, he murmured, taking the child against him, how was your day tell me?

-Eating, Sleep, change diapers, sleep, play, Julia enumerated coming into his back to put her chin on his shoulder, I think the day was good, she added, stroking the cheek of the little girl still in the arms of the Detective.

He did not answer and they tenderly watched the little girl with red curls into the arms of his father for a long time before he kissed her forehead and turned to Julia.

-I will managed the meal today, in the meantime, you will change Mrs Murdoch.

\- Do not you like my outfit Mr. Murdoch? She said, leaning toward him. I thought you liked me to wear garments for men, it "showed off the curves of my body."

-You have no idea how, William replied on her lips before placing a kiss, but I am starving and I do not know focus during the meal if you stayed and dressed like this in front of me.

-Alright, Julia replied, compressing her lips before to put a kiss on his cheek and ont the forehead of her daughter to leave the room by giving them one last look.

William kept his daughter in his arms during the twenty minutes when he found himself preparing the meal. He had created a few months earlier a small seat with leather straps for Julia and thus can carry the child in her hands free to do other tasks. Julia loved this process, and he had to admit he found it convenient. Well positioned on his chest, the little girl happily moved his arms and legs while he preparing the meal and the table. Julia changed and her wavy hair still wet behind her back, she watched them tenderly for a few minutes, leaning against the door jamb. She liked most of all watching her husband take care of their child, without noticing. She loved watching in secret and never tired of doing so.

-Well, I think we will enjoy tonight, she says before approaching and watch the meal that was in the pan, I think dad will always take the responsibility of us to eat, my love, she said, taking the hand of the little girl.

William turned to her and smiled. She took the baby from his arms and they began to quietly dining at the table. Once completed and having talked about everything and nothing, of the cases dealt William, the imminent return of Julia at the morgue after the departure of Emily, the work they were made the next day, William got into the bathroom for toileting and preparing for the night. Julia made the order in the kitchen and she climbed in turn, setting the child was already asleep against her.

After having sung a lullaby and seeing her join the land of dreams, she kissed her and left the room to find her husband in their bedroom. Simply wearing his pants, wiping his hair, William did not notice Julia enter. She snuggled against him, pressing her body against his, placing a tender kiss on his shoulder blade, closing her eyes by placing her lips on his skin. At this contact, he did the same and then turn slowly and put his hands on her hips meeting her eyes. They simply smiled before he kisses her languidly, pulling her against him again.

-You do not wear corset, he grumbled on her lips without opening his eyes, stroking his back upwards.

-I seem to remember that my husband loves it when I do not wear corset, she says in the same way, smiling.

He smiled back and kissed her again before they separate. Julia then away enough of him to take his hand and lead him to the bed without leaving his eyes. She snuggled once more against his chest, leaving her fingers slipping, then she looked down at the scar on his chest. She redrew the contours fingertips, remembering this charity event where she had almost lost him. William's hand came down on hers and she looked up at him again. They met their gaze.

-I love you Julia, William whispered.

-Me too, I love you too William, she replied before he kisses her.

She felt her husband lure against him, she felt against her his thigh from the desire he felt for her. The fingers of the young man slowly opened the buttons of her blouse, she closed her eyes moaning, feeling his tongue slide into the crook of her neck. She wondered during a second how she could go on living without him. Well then, she forgot everything, she just let herself go in the arms of William, the man who was lying against her, the one who passionately loved her for much of the night. The man of her life.

 ** _END_**


End file.
